Numerals
by Peachyclean
Summary: Vi never knew where she came from, she gave up trying to find her parents, Zaun is all she knows. Could a newly acquainted sheriff break through enough barriers to find out who Vi really is? Then again, maybe some stones are better left unturned.
1. I

**HEY. Im awful and decided that amongst my final year of studies and falling-apart-life-story I should write a whole fanfic thats not just drabble.** **Ive spent months editing this first chapter because I dont actually write and have no idea what im doing :))**

A shrill ringing echoed through one of Piltover's most established homes, prompting a few footsteps and a man gruffly clearing his throat. "Hello, Angevin speaking, who might this be?" the man spoke into the reciever, his white moustache tickling the end of the telephone as he spoke.

"Hello? It's Caitlyn. I wondered if I might be able to speak with you about something. It's a somewhat speculative...subject." Angevin knitted his fluffy white eyebrows together. "Hm? My dear I do believe a visit might be in order, this sounds like it might not be a telephone-worthy conversation." Caitlyn nodded silently, biting the end of her index finger. "Indeed, I shall be there in half an hour. Thank you Sir." Was she doing the right thing asking Angevin? Maybe she should have just gone for it...He would be old fashioned about it.. but after all, he _did_ teach her everything.

Approaching the beautiful piltovian home Caitlyn thought back to the first time she entered this house, a strange day that she certainly didn't anticipate. _I don't suppose Angevin will anticipate this one._ She knocked on the door firmly. Rushed footsteps followed and promptly opened the heavy wooden door. "Miss Caitlyn!" This must be Angevin's new house keeper. She smiled and stepped back against the door to let her through. "He's expecting you, you'll find him in the study Ma'am."

Caitlyn stepped down the hallway, the house smelt of brass polish and the floorboards creaked under her boots as she reached the study door. She lifted a fist to knock on the dark wood.

"Come in." Angevin was sat at his desk with his glasses at the end of his nose, silver fluffy eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at a newspaper puzzle. "Ah Caitlyn, delightful to see you. You'll have to excuse my distraction I was in deep thought. Mustn't let my mind turn to mush now!"

"I would expect no less." She said smiling fondly. "Shall we take tea to the garden?"

Angevin lead the way to the hallway and through to the big frosted doors. The breeze breathed its way into grand hallway as the doors flew open, the air smelt fresh and natural, a pleasantly surprising contrast to the pungent city fumes. Caitlyn closed her eyes and let the smell steal her back to her childhood for a second. Angevin looked to her and chuckled, starting to walk down the stone steps.

They sat on the small table on the patio on intricate iron chairs, welcoming the sound of footsteps and a teatray - complete with a rather large pot of tea.

"Thank you Amaly." The housemaid smiled and nodded, leaving them to talk. The girl walked away, the frills of her dress fluttering behind.

"How are you Caitlyn? I hear these last couple of weeks have been quiet for Piltover."

"Somewhat quiet. The odd _altercation_.. so to speak." Caitlyn whispered the last part and gently crossed her ankles under the seat.

"Aha. Nothing you can't handle my dear." Angevin said confidently pouring out a cup for the both of them.

"Well -thank you- actually I've been meaning to ask, at what point did you trust that I was .. right for the force." He looked at her speculatively for a few seconds, the focus of his eyebrows nudging his glasses slightly downwards.

"Why you were young, focused, determined and nothing ever bloody distracts if I'm to be so blatent. Nothing has changed over time, and if anything you're probably too focused.. you do need to let yourself have a life outside of work you know." _Has he been speaking to my mother_...

"Surely there must have been some risk to it? Just hiring someone you don't really know, with no training or real experience.." She said.

"Caitlyn please you were doing better than most of the men calling themselves wardens at the time. Riley worked closely with you on that first case and he knew you were working with the same motives as us. I taught you everything and you wouldn't be here without that now would you? Now stop beating about the bush, who is it you want to take on?" Angevin said, he took a long sip of tea in the following pause. Her mouth parted slightly as she thought carefully. _Of course he knew what I was thinking, he's the one who taught me to_ _notice everything._

After a small sip she cleared her throat and smoothly began to speak. "She'd be at my side at all times, always in my sights. We wouldn't technically be _employing_ her as such. Not yet anyway.."

"Caitlyn."

"Vi." She stared at the teacup biting her lip, waiting for a quick sharp response.

"Vi? That girl, with the giant fists and unruly hair."

"Yes."

"The same girl that gave the Delaney brothers memory loss in a pub brawl."

"..Yes"

"The girl that drunkenly tripped and took down an entire Zaunite pub."

"I didn't know about that part actually.."

"Hmm.." he said twirling the end of his white moustache. "Didn't she disappear?"

"I've had recent sightings, but in Piltover this time."

"Well." He said, lighting up his pipe. "I think it could work. She's an outlandish character, but I trust under your control she could have potential. Six weeks probationary period I'd suggest, if she gets in any way out of line, the council will be on her quicker than she can say ' I tripped'. " Caitlyn nodded deep in thought.

"It would be a waste to send her down like the rest of them, as far as I've seen she is a criminal, but there's just something different in her." Angevin watched her with warm eyes, he'd watched her grow into his old role, possibly more comfortably than he did in his time. If there was any good in someone Caitlyn would see it. She wouldn't let someone go to prison for lending a heavyhanded-hand. W _ell_ not without a little push in the right direction beforehand.

 **Pleaasse review or like it or SOMETHING but fair dos if not its slow to start ;) ;)**


	2. II

_**Hey, sorry its been a while, uni is murdering my mental health so I haven't been writing as much - woooops.**_

Vi leant against the metal doors of the tavern, pushing them open lazily, the smell of stale beer and sweat poured out of the bar, _this_ was her home.

A few heads turned as her and her giant fists walked into the tavern. She recognised most of the faces, there were newcomers that stared - a little terrified. Some of the familiar faces grinned a hello towards her she nodded towards them as a greeting before heading to the back of the bar. She had worked behind it at one stage, _that_ didnt go well, and she understood when Laszlo told her it wasn't going to work. Her and Lazlo went way back, he taught her how to fight properly and how to look after herself a bit better. He didn't mind that she kept the huge metal hands in their back room - at least it meant she wasn't using them in his pub- which he'd _also_ had to talk to her about previously.

She came back out from the back door flexing out her bandaged fingers. She swung behind the bar and grabbed herself a glass, Laszlo rolled his eyes and stood in front of her with his arms crossed.

"Aw come on.." she said holding the glass out towards him.

"One. For old times sake. The rest you're payin for. Now piss off!" She grinned cockily walking round to the punter side of the bar and kneeling awkwardly on a stool.

"Hows it been? Ya hear about the sunsnipe that went missin last week?" Laszlo opened his mouth to respond but stopped as the backdoor opened behind him.

"Sorry I'm late, the hexconveyor was stuck -" She was new, tying a black apron around her waist, she fumbled a little tying the knot. The girl looked up at Laszlo and grimaced at his look of disaproval, pulling her blonde locks up into a ponytail. Vi watched the exchange, the girl was pretty, in a strange way, there was a scar across her cheek and her red lips that were somewhat.. hypnotising...to watch..

"Vi." Lazlo said handing her the drink he'd filled up.

"Finally replaced me huh?" she said smirking at him, it was a few years ago that she'd worked there, so he knew she was just messing with him.

"This is Lira." She nodded towards Vi. "Used to work in Piltover, didn't ya?" He said. Lira rolled her eyes to the ceiling, Zaunites weren't really keen on the old 'towering city of progress.'

"Wasn't for me, couldn't stick their dumb customs and of course...I missed this place.." She said with a smile. Her teeth were perfect, she obviously took pride in her hygeine, seemed a little out of place, but each to their own.

"I've been up a few times, just pissed me off really, seeing their stupid snooty faces with their pish posh accents." Vi snorted, mimicking the upper accents of Piltover. Lira laughed quietly and leant against her side of the bar.

"And you are?" She said, eyebrows raised.

"The one! The only-"

"Vi, shut up." Laszlo said shaking his head still bewildered by how cocky Vi was.

"Killjoy." She held out her hand. "Nice to meet your aquaintance Lira".

"What did ya do to your hands sweetheart?" Said Lira, gently holding up Vi's bandaged hand.

"Uh yeah I have giant metal fists that I wear _mooost_ of the time, girls gotta defend herself ya know?"

She looked taken aback by the response. "You can't be too careful around here.."

"What Vi is _trying_ to say is she loves beatin people up more than anything." Lazlo said. Vi rolled her eyes, and mouthed 'why' as he looked at him. He always had a habit of scaring off her game.

"I'm curious." Lira said walking over to pour out a fresh whiskey for old Jorge, who returned every night - to escape his grumpy wife.

"Really Lira?" Lazlo said.

"Yeah, really. Kinda wanna see what this infamous _Vi_ can do." The way her voice sounded when she said her name. By the _gods_ did she wanna hear that again... and again.

"Bet ya 300 silver cogs you can't beat him." Lazlo said scoffing whilst he dried a wine glass. Vi leaned back on the barstool -almost losing her balance - seeing who he meant.

"Like fuck would I even have 300 silver cogs to bet on Lazlo." He grinned, pulling another pint behind the bar.

"Scared?"

"Pfft. You know I ain't! Hey you-" She said swinging off of the stool, loosing a fair amount of her drink to the floor.

Vi returned with the huge man in tow, his shoulder was augmented slightly, enough to put anyone else off wrestling him, but not Vi. She had a grin plastered over her face, any chance to show off her strength she'd take _gladly_.

"Whats your wager lady?" The man said in a deep throaty voice. Vi looked towards Lazlo and Lira raising her eyebrows waiting for suggestions.

"If Vi loses, she has too... ask someone from _Piltover_ on a date." Lazlo said, with a grin.

"Been there, done that. Great night actually she- "

"The sheriff." Lira said quickly "Ask thr sheriff of Piltover on a date."

Lazlo laughed loudly clapping at Lira's suggestion - a few people turned and shouted agreemnets and the tables surrounding them erupted into laughter.

"The one with the pretty hair??" Someone shouted, the man next to him whispered something and they burst into laughter. Lira grimaced at the thought of what they could have possibly said.

Vi's smile quivered slightly "The one with the really big gun.."

"Whoever wins gets their drinks paid for for the evening, but Vi if you lose. You have to ask the sheriff of Piltover on a date." Laszlo held out his hand to shake on it. The huge man just stared at them all blankly, he didn't smile or laugh he just sat at a table and readied himself, clearly not bothered about being a part of their bet.

"Oh noo... I'll just have to win.." She said sarcastically, sitting herself on the opposite side of the table in view of Lira and Lazlo.

Laszlo held up a sarcastic thumbs up and then shook his head, mopping up the side.

Vi, readied herself, looking into the sharp green eyes of her opponent, his metal shoulder glinted in the light, the skin surrounding it was mottled grey.

Punters surrounded them, and a man named Jared took it on himself to stand at the edge of the table to referee. He made sure their elbows were aligned and flat to the table and then he counted: 3...2...1...

It started fairly, people cheered around them as their fists grasped eachothers with equal force. Vi looked up towards his eyes, he had weakness somewhere- but she heard a laugh, a perfect laugh- she looked up to see Lira elbows bent leaning forward against the bar, her top revealing a lot more than before - _did she just wink at me?_ And just like that Vi's arm was slammed against the table. _Defeat._

the evening after *

"Go on then Vi." Lazlo chided mockingly.

"Where's fucking _Lira_?! This was _her_ idea and she's not even here."

"You're trying to buy time.."

"FINE." She said in a huff, she tried to smooth her hair out a little so it had looked a _bit_ better.

The sheriff was patrolling, she'd stopped to talk with an old lady, who had stopped outside a cafe to look at a menu. The woman smiled and thanked her, wishing her well. She turned and walked towards Vi, Vi looked back to Laszlo and everyone else who had heard the rumours of her lost bet and came to be entertained. Lazlo rubbed his forehead, genuinely a little nervous for Vi now it had come to it.

"Fine afternoon isn't it." Vi said, trying not to sound _too_ Zaun as she approached her. As she neared the woman she realised she'd never considered what she'd look like. Her face was stern, she had a sharp jawline, but soft pale looking skin.

"Why yes, it is. I do love it when the sun sets the way it is now.." the sun had turned a golden orange colour, the light painted itself across her face. She looked towards the sun glinting through the clouds and reflecting off of the buildings, she sighed slightly.

"Always gotta appreciate someone who knows true beauty.." Vi said quietly as she watched the sheriff calmly gaze into the sun. Her eyes flicked towards her, aiming through her, a silent interrogation. It was as if her eyes were made of glass, and they could cut through anything they wanted, but they were smooth as well, a pretty shade of blue.

"I wanna ask ya something. I know you're sheriff and all, and you probably have zero time for yourself let alone me but.. would you let me take you somewhere sometime, when the sun sets like this again, I know a place.." Caitlyn stared into the brave lilac eyes, they paused for a second, she seemed a little stunned, well so did Vi, she almost couldn't believe what she'd just said.

"That would be.. nice actually."

"What?! Uh I mean yeah if you wanna just maybe meet at the clocktower.. the next time the sun goes all orangey."

The sheriff laughed quietly, looking towards the direction of the clock tower. She turned back and smiled elegantly, she held out a hand "Caitlyn."

Vi really didn't know the customs in Piltover, was she meant to kiss her hand or what? She figured a handshake would suffice, but of course she held it longer than customary.

"Name's Vi."

Caitlyn stood in front of the mirror, she scrunched up her nose, the blonde hair certainly wasn't to her liking.

She lauged as she unbuttoned her shirt, if her mother or father had seen her playing the role of a flirty zaunite barmaid they would have fainted. She wiped of the red lipstick and pulled the wig off, her violet locks dropping out across her shoulders. She really did think it would be harder to pursue Vi, of course if Caitlyn had approached _Vi_ in uniform, she wouldn't have given her the time of day. This way was _much_ better. Although Vi would probably disagree..

 _ **I really couldn't decide if Caitlyn was gonna go undercover or not so I hope you liked it! Thank you for the reviews as well they always make me soo excited to write :33**_


	3. III

**_Hey my god I'm sorry I haven't updated in a year. SO much has happened. I have since started a game art course and came out as a lesbian T_T but i'm feeling inspired now so yay_**

 _"Miriam, Miriam!" She hissed, her head peering through the door, eyes almost bursting out of their sockets._

 _"What on earth is the matter Cherie?" She said peering over her half spectacles, she was a bigger woman, next to Cherie they looked like complete opposites._

 _"There's a man here - says he wants two of em.."_

 _Two? Two children?" She glared through her, in the direction of the corridor._

 _"I know we don't usually accept offers from a single ..potential parent... but if he wants a pair -" she paused waiting for a response from Miriam._

 _"We can get rid of those damn sisters for good."_

 _"Yes.." Cherie said quieter, sounding a little more guilt struck. "They can go together like we said."_

 _Miriam got out of her chair and ushered the skinnier woman out of the doorway. They shuffled to the end of the corridor, it was late, the children were asleep, well meant to be._

 _The man was sitting at the desk, his back facing them, he looked strange, not exactly parental.._

 _"Hello, Mister..?"_

 _"Sastle."_

 _"I'm Miriam Morley, housekeeper and owner of Hope House.. Cherie here tells me you're interested in adopting some of our ..delightful angels.."_

 _Cherie glared, she was a younger woman, who had aims in life, but they were thwarted by the loss of her own parents, she had actually wanted to work in Hope House because she wanted others to feel safe. Miriam however was only there for the money, she added bills of upkeep unto every child that was adopted and pocketed it herself._

 _"Sir, you must understand we really prefer our children to go to families in which there are ..two guardians.." Cherie said smiling sympathetically. "Which -ahem, Sir, is why we just want to ask a few questions."_

 _"All in the protocol and with the safety of the children in mind of course." Miriam said trying steer the situation as best she could. Cherie saw the side eyes burning in her direction and shifted uncomfortably in her seat. The man nodded in front of them._

 _He was strange looking man, his hair was dark and loose, slightly off centre; his face was angular and sharp looking, and his eyes a sickly green hue. Cherie made her mind up, she didn't trust him. "What is your occupation sir?" Cherie said directly._

 _"I work in a lab, we research the chemical run offs, the aim is to find a universal neutraliser to prevent combustion. You see.." He paused to look to the floor. "I once had a child, a wife...a happy home."_

 _"I'm terribly sorry sir, you don't have t-"_

 _"We lived in the lower parts of Zaun -" he said, over animating his words. "The chemical run off had began to pool next to our home, I had worked and worked to push it back, but one day when I returned from work, the house was emgulfed in bright green flames... Incredibly common it is, for run off to spontaneously combust in front of ya." He said matter-of-factly._

 _This all sounds a little over the top.. Cherie thought to herself. She looked over to Miriam, who wiped a tear from her eye. She sniffled and reached for the mans hand. "At least there is still some good in this city!" The man grinned, though the grin laid somewhere between evil and pleased, and Cherie couldn't for the life of her decide which._

 _"I just wanted to adopt two children, of course so that neither will ever feel alone, being an orphan must be hard ..and they could keep my mind off of my loss.." He cleared his throat._

 _"Of COURSE!" Miriam said squeezing the man's hand, her face full of sympathy. "Though I must reiterate..it is for the children's safety that we prefer a.. co-parent situation." She said, her face turning into a false smile as she whispered._

 _"Will this cover it Ms Morley?" He said, throwing a sack of gold cogs to the desk._

 _Miriam's eyes bulged out of her head._

 _"We have the perfect children for you!" Miriam said throwing herself out of her chair. "We'll be right back -"_

 _Cherie jumped out of her seat and swung out of the room in pursuit of her colleague._

 _"Miriam! Do you really trust him? I have a bad feeling about this man.."_

 _"Oh Cherie do stop dithering, you had a bad feeling about the cupcakes Rina made the other week, but you still polished those off didnt you!" Cherie glared._

 _"We'll do a home check in a week if it stops you worrying."_

* * *

The three of them were in the escalator up to Zaun. Vi, Laszlo and the huge guy who had beat the arm wrestle- who they had later found out his name was Joel.

Vi had her arms crossed over her stomach, Laszlo was looking at her with a smug grin on his face, and Joel, well Joel was Joel he doesn't do much, the other two weren't sure why he came.

"This is stupid." Vi pouted.

"Only because you lost." Laszlo said, he was leaning on the lever that pulled up the lift.

"She's gonna kill me. She's literally going to shoot me."

"Ain't she a sniper?"

"She's the sheriff, she'll find a way."

"Maybe she'll bite.." He said nudging her in the ribs.

"Me and the sheriff of Piltover. Mhm that'll work." There was a pause, and then they both burst into laughter. The lift jolted at the top as the sunlight painted their faces, Vi went quiet.

Joel pushed her forward out of the lift, Laszlo followed her, still with a cocky smile on his face.

"Uhh. As much as I love ya, I don't think you should really come with me?" She said awkwardly.

"We're gonna watch from the sidelines.. in case she reaally does fuck you up." Joel cracked his knuckles as Laszlo spoke. Vi gave him a look that said whatthefuck , without breathing a word.

"Uhh. Sure." She said rubbing the back of her hair.

"Cya! If I'm not back tonight you know where I am." She said with a wink.

"Pfft." Laszlo turned and walked away, Joel solidly walking behind.

* * *

Vi started walking to the market square, where the clock tower took centre stage. The sun had already turned warm orange, it shone beautifully through the highest buildings.

She reached the fountain at the beginning of the square, there was a woman standing there, but that wasn't Vi got closer and realised it was her, but she wasn't in uniform, just in normal clothes.. her hair swept neatly into a ponytail.

"Hey.." She turned around and smiled.

"Hello, Vi."

"Uuuh so what do you wanna do?"

"Let's take a walk." She turned on her heel before Vi could reply.

This is it, she's arresting me and I'm fucking letting her. I'm willingly letting a Sheriff walk me to jail. Vi tentatively walked behind her, trying not to let her eyes linger where they wanted too.

When they arrived, it was pretty obvious this was the planned destination, they were at the top of a very tall abandoned building, it was clearly falling to pieces and completely unsafe. The sun shone between the gaps in the beams and the sheriff sat down on the very front of what used to be a balcony, it overlooked the sunset over the docks, you could see most of the West of Piltover from here. Good spot for a sniper.

"Oh man... how did you know about this?" Vi said, sitting down, unsure how close she should be to the other woman.

"It was burnt down by a vengeful dockworker, it used to be their main building. It's a pretty good spot for keeping watch."

"There's a place, I used to go to.. like this. Just to think y know?"

"Mhm, I do." Caitlyn took a deep breath in and reached up to her hair, she pulled it out of the tight ponytail and let it fall over her shoulders. "What do you do in your own time?"

"Huh?" Vi said, a little distracted by the smell of her hair as it fell from the ponytail.

"For fun."

"Oh." Vi inwardly panicked, what does she do for fun? Punch people? "Just the usual uh.. birdwatching?"

"Vi."

She gulped. "There is a reason that I said yes.. to meeting with you."

Vi tended up in her shoulders, she inhaled ready to react.

"I've been observing you over the past coming weeks Vi." She said turning to look at her, there was a sense of trust in her voice and her eyes, she knew Vi wouldnt run.

"Really... I should be arresting you, but there's something unjust about putting away someone who goes out of their own way to deliberately target people who, quite frankly deserve it." Vi hadn't blinked for too long and her eyes were starting to sting.

"What are you-"

"I can offer you an alternate choice. A job, in the force, working with me."

"Me?"

"Yes. You."

"Doing what exactly?"

"You'll be under me, my deputy. There would be a probation period of course, this requires commitment."

"Wait so not just like pencil pushin?"

"Vi, I'm a sniper, I need someone I can trust to work with me on the frontline."

Vi bit her lip. Of course she wasn't actually going to join the wardens. That would be crazy.

"Okay so lemme get this – I work for the wardens"

"You'll work for me." Caitlyn corrected.

"I get paid for punching criminals"

"You'll get paid, and there will be limits on the violence I can promise you that."

"Look princess I ain't going nowhere without my metal babies"

"If there is combat required you may use your gauntlets, but they need to undergo regular maintenance as does any other weapon on the force. And be it on your own head if you call me princess again."

This speech was almost robotic, like she knew every question Vi would ask her. Vi knew she couldn't do it, join the guys shes been avoiding for all her life.. and in Piltover. Being raised in Zaun and stepping foot in Piltover is frowned upon let alone working there. Zaun and Piltover used to be united, but the top dogs in Piltover kept building up their city, the truth is the weight of Piltover is slowly crushing Zaun.

The poor of Zaun hold the weight of the golden city above whilst they breathe fresh air and sunlight the Zaunites choke on chem-fumes and smog. Zaunites have a lot to be angry about. Vi used to be like them, angry.

"Vi?" Caitlyn said sounding just a little concerned.

"Sorry- no can do princess" She unclenched her fists.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me."

* * *

The smell of the bar hit her better than most of her memorable punches, home. Vi sauntered up to the bar, grinning.

Laszlo caught her eye whilst pouring a pint for shoddily augmented sumpsweeper, he carried on serving as he rolled his eyes at the stupid grin on her face. Vi arrived at the bar and tiptoed as she leant over to grab herself a glass. The sumpsweep turned to leave and Laszlo leant over to snatch the pint glass off Vi.

"As far as I know you don't work here anymore Vi." He said filling the glass with a clear gold liquid and passing it over to her.

"Shame ain't it. Hey where that blondie go?"

"Oh so you didn't come to visit me. She fucked off somewhere, didn't hear a word from her after that night, never turned up again."

"Damn it was nice to have something nice to look at for a change."

"Talking of nice things to look at-" Laszlo said enquiringly.

"Aw that's nice. You know you're not really my type though Lazzy." Vi said with a quick wink.

"How was your date, she use the handcuffs on you?" Laszlo honestly didn't believe Vi had gone to it, and half expected her to make up some smutty story about the evening.

"Ha I wish. Wait.." She cleared her throat "It wasn't a date anyway, she wanted to talk to me. I'm famous now apparently." She said taking a gulp of the cheap beer in front of her.

Laszlo furrowed his brows and leant on the back bar.

"So you just had a lil cosy chat with the Sheriff of Piltover?"

"She offered me a job."

"Bullshit" He said choking a little on his sip of water.

"Dude for once I'm being serious, said she needs someone beefy to take the hits for her or something." She took another few gulps "aand I said no."

"Have you even thought about this? You'd get paid tonnes working up there Vi, it's a better life, and you'd be doing what you love un-illegally."

"And become an ignorant Piltie? Nah I know where I came from." She said rolling her eyes up to the city above. Nothing pissed her off more than how little the Pilties care about Zaun. She came from the lowest most toxic part of Zaun, the orphanage was right at the bottom, where no one cares to look. Once you make your way up in Zaun, you don't tend to look down.

"Think about it though, if you get even a little bit of power, you could make them see, make a change Vi. Youre never gonna forget where you're from, besides, you might even find-"

"No." She said, slamming down the pint glass, a few people turned to see what the noise was, but carried on about their business soon after. "I made up my mind Laz. "

* * *

Vi went home that night, she'd found a fallen tram carriage in the lower regions of Zaun a few months ago, that was where she'd arranged her most recent home. Vi travelled light, her fists and the tools to maintain them were what she kept with her most of the time, the longer she stayed in a place the more things she collected to call her own, but the longer she stayed there the more chance there was of having to leave. She'd gotten used to that.

She pulled down a blanket and one of the seat pillows and laid across the benches, she exhaled deeply and tried to drift off to the sound of the broken steam pipe outside.

 _The tram rambled onwards, jittering slowly, they sat on the bench nearest the door the small girl on her lap giggling away at the jumpy journey. Laughter echoed, they were the only ones on the tram, out the front window, the golden city, that's where they always said they'd go. Out the back window, acid green pools, gray fog, moving quickly, you couldn't see the ground, just green and gray darkness. The girl jumped off of her lap, still laughing, she skipped along the aisle between the benches._

 _"Wait Jessa what are you-"_

 _She jumps._

 _Its quiet._

 _The girl is gone._

 _"JESSA?!" She screams."JESSA WHERE ARE YOU?"_

Vi's eyes snapped open, wet and full of familiar fear.

* * *

There was a heavy knock.

The sheriff pulled open the door, her hair was tied up this time, she looked tired already.

"Vi?" She whispered.

"I changed my mind. When do I start?"


End file.
